cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SPAM (alliance)
The Formation of SPAM In July of 2007, several former members of the Order of the Dark Knights, including an original founder, left in order to form a new alliance. These members were The Lord Marshall, Blkt72, TrunkSp4ce, Captain Insane-O, and Spoonanator. The goal of this alliance was to promote fun, and lessen the seriousness that had begun to grow across cybernations. They wished not to become a part of the growing degree of personal politics that seemed to become quite apparent near the end of the summer. The result, was an alliance known as SPAM. Over the next few weeks, a few more former members of the Order of the Dark Knights, as well as newcomers joined SPAM. The result was a doubling in the size of the relatively small alliance. Quickly, they accumulated near 250,000K total Nation Strength. This, was in part, due to their charter restricting recruiting. SPAM's average strength was not allowed to fall below 15k NS. By mid-august SPAM had gained four more members, bringing their total numbers to 14 nations, but trouble was on the horizon. The War \m/ Protection The Unjust War SPAM successfully anarchied the governmental leaders of several leaders. But were ultimately destroyed. For now... SPAM's Uncertain Future SPAM currently has a single inactive member. It is uncertain whether SPAM will ever be able to recover. SPAM Charter Article I - Becoming a Member 1. Any person may apply for membership to SPAM. 2. An application will consist of: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Team Color: Resources: Strength: Recruiter: Reason for joining: 3. Lack of an application, or incomplete application immediate grounds for denial. 4. All accepted applications become a "SPAM applicant" for a week. A trial membership. 5. At the end of the week trial membership the applicant will be questioned, interviewed, or quizzed by the Director of the Interior. 6. If the answers to the asked questions are satisfactory to the director, the applicant will become a full member. 7. Average Strength of SPAM must never fall below 15,000 NS. 8. Any applications not approved or denied within one week of application date, shall be considered denials. Article II - Membership Expectations 1. All members will set their Alliance Affiliation to SPAM. Removing your AA at any time will result in immediate removal. 2. All members are expected to log into the forums once a week. Failure to do so is immediate grounds for removal. 3. Attacking unaligned nations is allowed, but double teaming, or attacking of an aligned nation is immediate grounds for removal. Any situation of the sort must be brought to the attention of the Director of the Military. 4. Attacking of a fellow alliance member is not permitted under any circumstances. Article III - High Council 1. The Council will consist of the Director, Chair or other head of each department, ministry or other section. 2. Each Councilor serves until resignation, or a member requests an election. 3. The Council holds all governmental authority over the activities of the alliance. All decisions are reached with a simple majority vote. 4. The Council has the sole authority to declare war. Declarations of war are submitted by a councilor, and approved with a simple majority vote. 5. Any member may be removed from the alliance at any time with a joint declaration by two or more councilors. Article IV - Departments 1. Each director, or head of a department has sole control over the workings of his/her department. 2. Signatures are not needed by the council for any decree, agreement, or other action taken by a department over its domain. It is understood the Council reserves the right to veto any of the preceding by a simple majority vote. 3. New Departments may be added or removed by the council at any time by a simple majority vote. 4. Departments: -Director of Military - Organization and structure of the military. Ensuring SPAM is well-prepared and ready for attack at any given time. Commanding SPAM forces in time of war. -Director of Foreign Affairs - Making of agreements, and issuing of decrees relating to the relations between SPAM and other alliances. Acting as a mediator in times of crisis, and ensuring the image of SPAM is kept as desired. -Director of the Interior - Recruiting, organizing of members, managing of forums, monitoring members, solving membership disputes, ensuring membership activity. -Director of Finance - Maintaining an alliance bank and the inner-workings of the alliance finances. Paying alliance bills and distributing of aid, loans, and grants. Article V - Elections 1. Elections are not held until requested by a member. 2. A member requests an election by notifying the council that an election is needed for the determined position(s). 3. Once the election has been requested nominations will be held for a total of two days. 4. All nominees must have been in the alliance for a minimum of thirty (30) days. 5. After two days the nominations will be closed and a vote will take place lasting two days. 6. Whichever candidate has the most votes at the end of 48 hours will hold the council position until the next election. Article VI - Amendments 1. Amendments to the constitution must be correctly written and presented to the council. 2. The amendment must pass the council by a simple majority vote. 3. If the amendment passes the council, it is to be voted upon by the general membership. 4. The vote will be open for 1 week, and must receive a super-majority vote in order to pass. 5. Upon passing all membership has 1 week to adjust to the changes, whereupon the amendment takes effect. Bill of Rights 1. Any dismissed member may appeal a dismissal by sending an appeal in writing to the Director of Alliance Affairs who will conduct an investigation. If the investigation finds the possibility of reinstatement, a vote will take place within the council. A simple majority yay, will reinstate the member to their former position. 2. No member or former member will be publicly ridiculed and/or humiliated on public forums. Speak nicely, or not at all. 3. All members will remain soverign and independent. 4. Members have the right to decline participation in a conflict, understanding this may suspend, or forfeit their membership. Amendment 1 SPAM understands that warfare is part of cybernations, and some nations may wish to wage war on others. Rather than preventing members of SPAM from warring, any nation may declare war on another under the following conditions: 1. Said nation is not a member of SPAM, or any member of an alliance SPAM has an agreement with. 2. Nation is not in an alliance. An alliance is hereby defined as a group of 10 or more nations. 3. The nation is not already in war with a member of SPAM. 4. The nation is on the SPAM perpetual ZI list. It is also understood that two councilors may make a joint decree to ban all offensive wars for a period of 3 days. In times of crisis, or other instances of important such a decree may be necessary for the survival of our alliance. Signed, the founding fathers: Captain Insane-O TrunkSp4ce The Lord Marshall Spoonanator Blkt72 Category:Defunct alliances